


Two Hands

by sunny_impalas



Series: Cyare'se [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cute, Din Djarin Is A Good Dad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I spent way too long trying to figure out how to make it tender, M/M, Mandalorian Kiss, Mostly fluff though, Nightmares, Protective!Paz, while they're wearing helmets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Paz has two hands for a reason.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), I will make this ship popular even if it kills me, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Cyare'se [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599319
Comments: 33
Kudos: 502





	Two Hands

They had found one another on some back water planet, Paz had fled there in hopes of getting the imps off his tail, Din was there for the same. Din had heard hushed whispers of another Mandalorian resting at the cantina just down the road. His hopes spiked instantly, maybe it was one from the convent. Maybe not all of them had been lost. He had hoped for that basically every time he saw the child sucking on the mythosaur necklace.

Once the two had seen each other, Din strode over to the larger man, the baby babbling confused nonsense as to why there were two of them. Paz stood and went to pull Din into a hug, pausing when he saw the child. He had always liked kids, he had helped raise foundlings as soon as he could, although he had never raised one of his own. Paz simply brushed a thumb over the child's head and smiled to himself. Din let the interaction happen, exhaustion leaning heavy on his shoulders.

"I can see why you went back for him."

Din jumped at the sudden words; An action that didn't go unseen by Paz. He tucked that away for later as his friend spoke.

"He's been worth it. He is the future." Was the whispered reply, a gentle hand ghosting over a large ear.

After the child had been filled up with a couple bowls of bone broth, Din led Paz back to the Razor Crest. They walked in silence, and the taller man studied him, making small notes of everything about the man. He was visibly tired, his shoulders slumped as if he were holding a nearly unbearable weight on them. He held the child like he was terrified that he would be taken from him. And the last thing that didn't sit well with Paz was how damn jumpy the smaller man was. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably, they had spoken about what had happened between the first escape from Nevarro and the last. It was a lot to take in, especially considering that Paz wasn't the one to go through all of that in such a short amount of time.

Paz let himself stew in those thoughts as they walked up to the Crest. He didn't see it happen, but Din must have touched a button on his vambrace to make the doors slide open. He followed the two of them into the ship and the doors slid closed once more. Din set the child down and looked up at Paz. He almost instantly crossed the space between them and touched his gloved hand to the side of Din's helmet. Din let out a shaky breath and brought his hand up to hold onto the comforting touch.

"You seem tired, Djarin."

"I am."

Paz chuckled and looked behind Din. He saw the child sit himself down and grab out what he recognized as Din's necklace. He lingered on the sight for a moment before bringing his eyes back to the man in front of him. The air was thick and warm. He wondered vaguely if Din had to keep the ship warm for the little one.

After a few more minutes he murmured, "Go sleep, Din. I can watch the child."

"But-"

" _Gar_ _shuk_ _meh_ _kyrayc_."

The Mando'a made the shorter man falter and sigh. He muttered something under his breath and stalked away, pausing by the child for a moment before continuing on to his bunk. Paz winced as he watched him lay down in full armor, but decided against saying anything as he sat on the steel floor, watching the child play.

An hour or so later Paz heard a choked sound come from Din. He bit his lip under his helmet and took the child off of his lap, gently setting him on the floor as he made his way to the sleeping man. He was curled into a tight ball, hands holding onto the back of his helmet and making distressed noises in the back of his throat. Paz inhaled and reached down to shake his shoulder when a word escaped the man. It was so quiet Paz barely registered what it was.

"Mom."

Paz's heart cracked at how scared the word was and he immediately went back to waking him up. As soon as his hand touched the shiny pauldron Din jumped.

He turned onto his back and sat up as fast as he could. He wanted to take off his helmet, he couldn't get the air in fast enough, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. He saw movement from the corner of his eyes and looked up at who it was. The sight of Paz made him practically sob in relief and before he could stop himself, he reached out to him. Paz responded in stride and sat on the side of the cot, holding the shaking man close. Paz inhaled and placed his hand on the back of the man's helmet.

"I thought you were dead."

The confession made Paz's eyes sting, but he swallowed and shook his head. Now wasn't the time. Din didn't need him to start crying too.

"I'm not." He assured, pulling away the slightest bit to press his helmet against Din's.

After a few more minutes, the tension melted from Din's shoulders and he sagged into Paz's chest. The larger man simply held him, wishing he could absorb all the negative emotions from Din.

A coo from the other side of the room brought the both of them back to reality. The baby looked cranky, and Din stood up. Paz watched in silent awe as Din stooped down to pick the child up. He pressed his tiny hands against the bottom of Din's helmet and the younger man shook his head. The baby made a 'hmph' sound and reluctantly laid against Din's shoulder. The two rocked back and forth until the baby was asleep, Paz slowly stood so as to not disturb the peaceful moment. Din pressed a button next to him and a small cot opened up. He set the child onto it and hesitated over the control pad.

He jumped when a pair of arms snaked their way around his middle, but relaxed back into the touch. Paz rested his chin on Din's shoulder, the laziness of the air surrounding them and making their insides feel fuzzy and warm.

"You're a fantastic father." Paz whispered, and he had the urge to kiss the other Mandalorian. He wanted that. He wanted to help him raise this child. He barely registered the half audible thank you from the shorter man. Paz inhaled and squeezed Din tighter, wanting to be comforting.

"You cannot carry the world on your shoulders. You have to have some help occasionally."

"I know."

"Do you think you could let me help?"

Din went quiet and Paz's chest tightened. Had he taken it too far? Was this all too much too quickly? As his nerves spiked he barely registered Din turning around in his arms to face him. Only when the familiar clank of metal hitting metal drifted through the room did Paz realize that no, it wasn't a mistake.

"I'm a handful, Vizla. Are you sure you want that?"

Paz chuckled and pulled Din closer.

"Good thing that I've got two hands then, _ner cyar'ika_."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a suggestion from someone on tumblr. Also pls comment they fuel me  
> \--  
> Translations
> 
> Gar shuk meh kyrayc: You are of no use dead.
> 
> Ner Cyar'ika: My darling/sweetheart


End file.
